When We Stand Together
by BreeSkellington
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga are delinquents with bad reputations and pasts. Everyone is scared of the duo, but they don't care about anyone but each other. When Akashi Sasuke adopts the two, they are introduced to their new brothers- the Generation of Miracles. Their new brothers are determined to break down their walls, but will the two give in or continue to self-destruct?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: Sluts, Sex, and Self-Destruction_**

**_Summary: Everyone is scared of the legendary delinquent duo, Kuroko and Kagami, the boys who only care about two things: each other, and partying._**

* * *

The night sky was dark and desolate above high buildings and rundown gang members. Tokyo was lit up below, drunk men and whoring women laughing loudly at nothing as they finished up their dirty deeds of the night.

A lone man broke away from his group of gurgling companions, waving like a lunatic before hobbling into an alley. Apparently, he was 'taking a piss', as he told his friends. The man let out a hiccup as his hands fumbled with the zipper to his trousers.

He finished up quickly, not liking the silence of the alley, before turning and making his way back to the bar door to call a cab or hit on some poor woman. As soon as he turned around, he ran into a wall, cursing angrily.

The wall... started moving! That was no wall. That was a person- a HUGE person.

Kagami Taiga stood before the drunkard with a sour expression on his face. The teen hated how horrible the man smelled, but dismissed it as soon as he saw a wallet peaking out of his pocket. Kagami smirked at his next victim.

"H-hey!" the man stuttered. "Watch i-it... w-will ya-a?!"

Immediately, the beast within Kagami broke loose. He grabbed the man's collar and hoisted him up to eye-level. The drunk yelped and kicked at the air beneath him, but Kagami only smirked.

"Do I look like the type of person who will take shit from a drunk fuck like you?!"

The man yelled. "Help me! S-somebody help!"

"Hahaha!" Kagami laughed at the sky. His eyes narrowed at the quivering man before he slammed him into the wall. "Doesn't sound like anybody's gonna help ya, buddy. Now, you have two options. Give over your wallet and get the living shit beat out of you, or I take your wallet, and kick the living shit out of you anyway."

The man gulped. "P-please! I have a family."

"DID I SAY I WAS GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!?" Kagami screamed.

At the rise of the teen's voice, the man drunkenly sobbed and yelled for someone to help him. Kagami felt his temper rise.

"You piece of shit! Did I say you could fucking cry!? You're fucking pathetic!" In a fit of rage, Kagami threw the man to the ground and kicked his heel into the man's face. A sickening crunch sounded in the alley, followed by silence.

"Hey!" Kagami said, kicking the man's limp body. A snore came from the poor guy, and the teen sighed at the sky.

"You fucking passed out? And the fun was just getting started." He sighed again, reaching down to grab the drunk's wallet before placing his hands in his pockets.

"If you had wanted more time with him, you shouldn't have kicked his face in the zone, Aniki."

Kagami yelped and jumped at the sudden appearance of his foster brother, Tetsuya, who had probably been there the whole time.

"When the hell did you get here!?" Kagami yelled, straightening up. "I thought you were going to a party with Teppei."

Kuroko stepped out of the shadows, coming to stand by his brother. His cold blue eyes would've made anyone else flinch, but Kagami couldn't possibly be scared of his little brother and most loyal companion.

"Kiyoshi post-poned the start of the party for you, Taiga-kun. He knows how much you love a good raver."

The taller teen smirked and put a hand on top of Kuroko's head. "And he sent you to come get me, huh? He should know I go out mugging pissed-out-of-their-minds people."

"Yes, I told him. But he insisted that you attend his party. He claims there will be a supply of... his exact words were: ready-to-sweat beauties."

Kagami smiled- a real smile- as Kuroko's emotionless face before putting an arm around the younger's shoulders and leading them away. The two walked down the alley nonchalantly, leaving the bleeding man behind them.

Kagami offered a smirk to his brother. "Then I guess we can't keep him waiting, huh?"

Kuroko, possibly the most stoic boy ever to live, flashed a playful smirk and continued down the alley with his brother- the only person he truly cared about.

The Kiyoshi household was alive with lights and loud music as sweaty bodies mingled together. Whoever wasn't dancing was off to the side, either drinking or talking to their next lay of the night. Kiyoshi Teppei was one of the few people of down-town Tokyo to have a steady-paying job. And he used every last cent of his paycheck to throw a party at least once a week.

As the delinquent duo made their way towards the house, Kagami and Kuroko became more excited. The two teenagers were known to love very little in the world besides each other. Partying, drinking, and having sex were the only things besides themselves that the two actually cared about.

As soon as the door opened, the two boys were accosted by their friends- the few people they actually tolerated in the world.

"What took you so long!?" Junpey Hyuga, a friend, demanded, crossing his arms at the duo. Kagami took a step forward to attack, but Kuroko held him back.

"Taiga-kun got us some money, for more beer," Kuroko offered with a straight face.

Kagami bristled and faced his brother. "Tetsuya-kun! I stole that money fair and squ-"

"Stole?" they heard. The brother turned to see Shinji Koganei with his hands over his face dramatically. "You stole from some poor person on the side of the rode!?"

"Actually," Kagami smirked. "He was drunk and-"

"DRUNK!? You took advantage of a drunk!?"

"Hey! Wait a sec-"

"He could've had kids! A wife!"

The tall teen scratched his chin. "He did mention a family."

"A FAMILY!? YOU STOLE FROM A FAMILY MAN!?"

Kagami nodded, sending Koganei into a fit.

"Oh, who cares?" Shun Izuki said from the sidelines, coming to stand by Kuroko. "As long as we have some beer-money, who gives a shit where it came from?"

"Agreed," Hyuga put in.

"But, guys!" Koga whined. He turned to his right, and out popped Rinnosuke Mitobe, a silent man with a kind heart. "Rin-chan!? Don't you see my point!?"

Mitobe nodded with a concerned expression, which Kagami scoffed to. Kuroko placed a reassuring hand on Mitobe's arm. "It's alright. Taiga didn't kill the man."

"Hey!?" Kiyoshi yelled from the living room. He walked over with several girls hanging off of his arms. They giggled and wrestled with each other for a spot next to Kiyoshi's chest, but he ignored them.

"Kuroko, Kagami!? What took you so long!?"

The teal-haired teenager greeted Kiyoshi. "Taiga was caught up in his mug. It took quite a while, he was in the zone."

The rest stared at Kuroko. "The ZONE!?"

The Zone refers to a place Kagami goes when he is truly angry and enraged. It can be brought on by anyone defying or arguing with him and he can be brought out of it by either defeating his opponents or Kuroko.

"Ah, the bastard deserved it, I bet," Kiyoshi smirked. "Now, come in here and party!"

Nobody argued with that, the previous incident forgotten.

Kuroko and Kagami danced to the music, grinding up against sweaty partners who demanded their attention. But, what will surprise the reader, is that their partners were both boys.

It was a common fact that the delinquent duo was made up of two homosexuals. But Kuroko was an uke (japanese term to describe the bottom/submissibe position) while his brother was a seme (opposite of uke).

Kagami had grabbed himself a tiny teenager eager to expirience life in the fast lane. He ran his mouth while they danced, but Kagami distracted himself by grinding and rubbing against the teen, dominating his partner into a silent dance.

He checked quickly to see if Kuroko was alright, and smirked at the sight of Kuroko swaying to the music, surrounded by horny men.

Kuroko, though completely emotionless, was, in fact, popular with both men and women. His perfectly innocent features but sinfully decieving body were a deadly combination to anybody who saw him. Whereas Kagami was attractive only because of his bad-boy charisma.

Kuroko took a swig of vodka and allowed the many men around him to grab at his body. He loved the way they fawned over him in every way possible, and cast heated looks at his victims before jumping from male to male, grinding and rubbing all over them.

He was a sight of pure, sensual perfection.

Kagami smirked at his brother once more before returning his attention to the boy in front of him, who was already hot and bothered over being possessed by such a guy like the legendary Tiger of Tokyo.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" Kagami asked, leaning deep towards the boys ear and licking the lobe before sending a thrust into his tight ass. The small teenager could feel Kagami's hard on through their pants.

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

The older teen laughed and picked the boy up like a child, charging for the stairs. He stopped momentarily when he saw Kuroko being led up by- not two but three- men. His blood boiled before he saw that Kuroko was still slightly sober.

It made him sad that Kuroko let himself be abused by these people he didn't know, but understood perfectly the need to feel... something... anything.

As he dragged the all-too eager boy up the stairs, he stopped and saw Kuroko do the same from across the hall. The brothers locked eyes, sending a somewhat personal message telepathically.

_I'm fine, Taiga_, his brother said to him.

Those steely blue eyes promised something Kagami knew Kuroko didn't beleive. He wasn't fine, and neither was Taiga. Both boys knew in their hearts that, even if for a second, the sex made them feel something. And if sex was the only thing that could make them feel something- even pain- then they were sad and pathetic.

They were a broken set of brothers, lost in a haze of sluts, sex, and self-destruction.

* * *

**_Hello All My Lovely Readers!_**

**_Chapter One Is Up! And There's More To Come!_**

**_Author's Note: Up Next! _**

**_A Dive Into Kagami and Kuroko's Past._**

**_And The Generation of Miracles!_**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Summary: As the Duo dwell in their memories, an unexpected visitor will change everything._**

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami tiredly wandered away from Kiyoshi Teppei's house, disheveled and desolate as they made their way down the dirty streets of the Tokyo neighborhood. The air was bitter out- cold even to Taiga.

Kuroko had lazily put on a black tank top that flowed in the morning winds. His thin, tight, black skinny jeans also didn't help with his predicament.

Kagami didn't hail any better in his black v-neck and black basketball shorts. The naturally steamed teenager was freezing in the morning Tokyo neighborhood.

"Taiga?" Kuroko's voice drifted to him.

Kagami looked over at his younger brother before frowning at Tetsuya's blue lips.

"Tetsu," he growled. "Why didn't you tell me you were cold?"

Kuroko only shrugged, his pale skin goose-bumping. "You did not ask."

Kagami cursed under his breath before hoisting Kuroko up into his arms. The smaller teen didn't say a word, only snuggled into Kagami more. If anyone but Kuroko was doing that, they would be dead, but Kagami rather liked his younger brother needing him for something.

It was nice to feel needed by someone. And Kagami could always find that with Kuroko.

The older teen was violent from the beginning. His parents had abandoned him since birth, and he had hated the world ever since. The boy grew up jumping from home to home, neglected for his crazy temper.

But Kuroko was painfully different.

_They met in front of the orphanage._

_"Kagami, meet your new brother, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_The red-haired nine-year-old stood in front of the bluenette with his hands in his pockets, looking nonchalant and suspicious as ever. The boy in front of him didn't say anything, only looked emotionless as ever._

_"Hello, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said._

_"'Sup?"_

_The case worked moved in front of the boys and smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you two talking civilly. I hope you boys can be friends soon. Now why don't we get on with it?"_

_Kuroko looked confused, but Kagami was completely laid back. The case worker almost pinched Tetsuya for the cute face he was making. He resembled a puppy, his head cocked and staring intently at the people in front of him._

_Kagami scoffed. "We're going to a foster home."_

_"Oh," Kuroko tested. "This will be my first foster home."_

_Taiga turned to the bluenette incredulously. "What?"_

_The case worked intervened. "Um, Kagami, Kuroko was just recently orphaned. His parents..."_

_"Died," Tetsuya added, looking nonchalant about the situation. "There's no reason you should feel bad, Ms. Case Worker. They are dead and there is nothing you can do about it."_

_"Woah," Kagami whispered. "Completely stoic at the mention of his parents. I can't really feel bad- I never had parents to begin with so I doing know what that feels like."_

_"No," he heard suddenly, and realized that Kuroko had been listening the whole time. "You have no idea what it feels like."_

Ever since that day, Kagami had steered clear of Kuroko. The bluenette was intimidating and cold to anyone who got to close. It wasn't that Kagami was scared of Kuroko, just that he hated how cocky and smug the bluenette looked.

It had been three months of avoiding Kuroko, a move to a new foster home, and a terrifying incident that changed Kagami's mind about the tiny teenager who seemed to never care about anything.

_Their foster mother was a thin woman with a big voice. She often yelled at the boys for no reason, but Kuroko didn't mind. He could care less what the woman was yelling about when it was mostly Kagami's fault._

_It was their foster father that he didn't like._

_Kagami tried his best to avoid Kuroko from the first day they met. He feared that he'd lost his temper if he was near the bluenette for even a second longer than the occasional family dinner or special outing._

_He had settled with going out every day after school with a bunch of his thug friends. While he was out, they went around shop-lifting and smoking cigarettes, pretending that everyone else didn't exist. In reality, Kagami hated those people with a passion. _

_Actually, he hated everyone._

_It was a friday, and he had been out until five in the evening, smoking with his friends and committing petty thefts. All-in-all he had an uneventful day full of boring people and unsurprising victims of his wrath._

_Kagami trudged up the steps to his rundown foster home already full of angst. Being so bored all day wasn't good for someone prone to violent outbursts._

_The nine-year old was so uppity that he didn't notice the many cars in his driveway._

_When he opened the door, a gust of smoke blew out, followed by the sound of sadistic laughter. There were about ten men in the living room, all surrounding on spot, which Kagami couldn't see. _

_"Hey!" he called, only receiving sideways glances._

_The men were obviously distracted with whatever was in the middle of that circle._

_"Hey, bastards!" he called again, not getting any replies this time. _

_Kagami growled and got down on all fours, weaving through the legs of the men in his small living room, only to come to the center of a circle and gasp at the sight._

_His foster father was laughing loudly, pants around his ankles and a bottle of vodka in his hands. He gave a gutteral moan before tilting his head back and barking out fumbling words._

_Taiga gave a growl but completely froze at what he saw next._

_Kuroko was laying on the ground completely battered-bruises adorning his arms, legs, and torso. The once milky skin was now matted with purple and blue, discoloring in an ugly fashion. Kagami put a hand over his mouth, feeling sick to his stomach at the sight._

_His foster father was forcing Kuroko to... suck him._

_The bluenette was gagging, and tears streamed from his eyes. But, even so, his face was completely blank as the men crowded around, flashing pictures of the tiny boy with sadistic smile on their faces. Some even had the audacity to touch themselves at the sight._

_"Tetsuya," Kagami whispered._

_Somehow... the boy heard his foster brother calling his named, and turned his eyes to Kagami. His eyes softened at Kagami's sad and broken expression before pulling away from their foster father._

_"Hey! Did I say you could stop, boy?!" the drunk growled. Taking another swig, he flipped Kuroko around. "No matter, I've wanted to feel that tight little ass since you moved in here, baby."_

_Tetsuya ignored him and continued to look at Kagami, who was about to jump up and run in their, guns blazing. Of course, no matter how angry the nine year old was, even a delinquent like Kagami couldn't take down ten men._

_"Don't," Kuroko said. Taiga froze. "Don't do this."_

_His foster father threw back his head and laughed. "You think that'll stop me. You may have an angel face, but you're one dumb little shit, aren't ya?"_

_"Show him," his friends taunted. "Give 'im what he wants!"_

_"Those bastards," Taiga clenched his fists and got into a jumping position._

_"No," Kuroko said again. "Stay..."_

_Kagami's eyes widened at his younger foster brother in complete shock. But I can't just sit here, he thought to himself. I have to do something._

_"Hey guys, lookie what we have here! A little stray!"_

_Kagami only had time to look up before a sweaty pair of hands grabbed him from around the waist and hoisted him up. The nine year old struggled._

_"Put me down, asshole!"_

_Their foster father looked up from unbuckling Kuroko's pants. "Oh that's just my other son. Kagami something. Not as pretty as Tetsuya here." He ran a hand down Kuroko's face._

_"YOU LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Kagami screamed, reaching for the frozen Tetsuya._

_The other held him back. "But you're getting all the fun with that little one. Let us share the two between us all. We'll have plenty of fun with these two."_

_Their foster father seemed to contemplate it. "Alright, but I get Tetsuya first."_

_The others laid the two boys down next to each other and Kuroko locked eyes with his brother. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "You weren't supposed to be home."_

_"Oh God," Kagami gasped, realizing that this wasn't the first time Kuroko had been abused. "Kuroko."_

_The two boys were completely silent in the throes of sickening laughter and blows of smoke. Their pants were ripped off their legs, and hands coddled at them in ever which way. Kagami was struggling, cursing at the men and snarling, but Kuroko only watched with guilty eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Kagami."_

_Said boy stopped struggling and turned to the bluenette. "Call me Taiga... brother."_

_Their small hands clasped together as the walls around their small world built up, sheltering them from the animals outside._

_They both cried themselves to sleep that night, tucked away in each other's arms._

Kuroko's little hands tightened around Kagami's shirt. The teen looked down at his little brother to see Tetsuya staring back with a soft expression.

"What is it?" Taiga asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kagami smirked. "What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?"

"You suddenly became sad. Were you... thinking about... then...?"

Kuroko's question was answered when Kagami tightened his hold around the bluenette's body. Taiga didn't need to say anything else, so Tetsuya curled in tighter to his older brother's figure, smiling at the warmth.

"We've been out of that house for three years, Aniki. Perhaps you shouldn't think so hard about those days."

Kagami growled and walked a little faster. "Don't tell me to forget, Tetsu. Don't ever tell me to forget about what they did to you."

"Not only me, Aniki. They hurt you, too."

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU, TETSU!" Kagami yelled, suddenly stopping in the middle of the street.

Kuroko shivered a little before burrowing his head into his older brother's chest. "I know," he whispered. "I just don't want you to be so mad about it."

"I'm not mad at you," Kagami whispered.

"You're... not mad?"

It was weird to everyone else. The poor boy had been through hell, but to another person, he could be considered an ice cycle. Kuroko Tetsuya was a shell-void and empty. It was very rare that he showed the quivering scared boy inside that he hid from the rest of the world.

Kagami was the one and only person who knew just how truly weak Kuroko was; just how scared and terrified of the world he was.

The older one just hugged his brother tighter before continuing down the street, getting close and closer to their foster house- a home they shared with two grown-up children who would occasionally party with their young wards.

"Do you think they are home?" Kuroko asked from Kagami's chest.

Taiga sighed. "Who knows? Those fuckers are almost always gone."

Kuroko nodded in response, keeping quiet as the duo came in front of their house. It was, like ever other home they had had, run down and desolate. But they were happier with this one compared to their other ones.

Kagami lowered Kuroko to the ground, but didn't remove his arm from around Kuroko's waist as the two rounded the corner towards the house, only to be met with two figures standing at their doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagami growled out, maneuvering himself in front of Tetsuya.

The people turned around, revealing a man in his late-thirties and a woman who looked frighteningly familiar to Tetsuya. He shivered and pressed himself against Kagami's back, forgetting to put on his facade.

"What the fuck are you doing here, bitch!" Taiga screamed.

The case worked flinched at the boy's obvious anger and sighed. "Hello boys. I'm sorry to come on such short notice b-"

"Oh, you'll be sorry," Kagami snarled, taking a menacing step forward.

The man next to the case worker had already stepped in front of the woman protectively, keeping a firm gaze on the simmering teen in front of him.

The man was big, but in a muscular way. He adorned a business suit, but the way he held himself was relaxed and strong- an air of authority. He had deep red hair, long and straight, that parted to reveal a handsome face.

"Please, boys can't we talk civilly?" the woman said, stepping out front behind her protector.

"NO WE CAN NOT!" Taiga yelled. "NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

The woman gasped and tried to straighten up. "To be fair, Kagami, that was not all my fault. I didn't know those people were like that. And I am so sorry that happened to you. If I could go back and change it I would."

"That doesn't help," Kagami seethed, trying to calm himself.

Kuroko carefully placed a hand on Kagami's arm, petting the muscled limb gracefully. "Aniki, you're losing your temper. Please calm down."

"Do NOT tell me to calm down, Tetsu. Not after what that fucking BITCH did to us!"

The case worker stepped forward. "Please, Kagami, I-"

Kuroko held up a hand, silencing her. "Please, Mrs. Case Worker. Don't add anything."

She put up a finger. "My name's not-"

"Not the right time, Mrs. Case Worker," he interrupted before turning back to Taiga. "And you; Mrs. Case Worker is not a bad person, so you should be nicer to her."

"Kuroko," Kagami said through grit teeth. "Just, touch me or something..."

The bluenette nodded before hugging Kagami's waist and nuzzling his side. The older teen visibly relaxed before turning back to the case worker.

"Okay, I'm about three second away from chasing you off this property. What are you doing here, and who the hell is the suit next to you, Mrs. Case Worker?"

"U-umm... well," the woman scratched the back of her head. "He was a potential adopter for you both, but I don't know if he's still up to the task." She turned to the suit with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Akashi. You must be overwhelmed."

"If he's smart, he'll tuck tail and run like a little bitch," Kagami smirked.

Kuroko sighed from Kagami's shoulder and looked over at the red-haired man who was returning his stare with a steely gaze. The man... felt trustworthy. Kuroko had only ever felt that way with Kagami.

The feeling of family.

The red-haired man, Mr. Akashi, continued staring at the duo for a little longer before smiling- a real smile. "Oh, this hasn't swayed my decision. I want these boys to be a part of my family."

And, just like that, the feeling of love coming from this fatherly-figure came crashing down, replaced with memories of a man who also wanted the boys to be a part of his family. Kuroko tightened his grip on Kagami and gave a whimper- sounding and looking like a broken puppy dog.

Kagami, noticing the change in his brother and feeling his own defensiveness creep up, clenched his hands into fists and got into a fighting position.

"We don't want anything you have to offer, bastard. And we don't have anything to offer you."

Mr. Akashi looked confused. "Um... I'm sorry..? What?"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT! I KNOW MEN LIKE YOU! WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DO! WE DON'T WANT ANY PART OF IT! NOW GET OUT! AND TAKE THE BITCH WITH YOU!"

The case worked jumped behind Mr. Akashi, who moved into his own fighting position, looking determined at Kagami and Kuroko, who was cowering behind his brother.

"I don't know what you think of me, and I don't know what you boys have been through. But I can tell by the look in your eyes that it was bad. Now, listen here. I have a home where I've accepted five boys. They're your age and have been through bad things as well."

"SO WHAT!?" Kagami screamed.

Kuroko paled when he realized that his brother was about to go into The Zone. (If the reader will remember, the Zone refers to a state of complete rage Kagami will go into when he or Kuroko are threatened).

"Aniki," Kuroko whispered.

"We don't hurt them like you think. They're well-rounded boys and my wife and I take them in with the intention of welcoming them into a good environment. We want you two with us. We want to help you."

"WE DON'T NEED HELP!"

"We want to heal you, then," he said, almost desperately. "Please, I never liked the idea of two teenage boys being alone on the streets, but now that I've seen you, there's no other option- you two need to be loved and comforted and- for God's sake- healed!"

"JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!" Kagami yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Please!"

Both Kagami and Mr. Akashi stopped when the foreign voice settled in. Kagami took a deep breath before realizing that Kuroko was the one that yelled. Both men turned to the bluenette, who was shaking, staring at the quarrelling duo.

Taiga stared wide-eyes at his brother before grabbing him into an embrace. "Don't be scared of me, Tetsu. Don't ever be scared of your brother."

"I-I'm not s-scared of you... Kagami-kun."

Taiga's eyes widened into saucers. "You... haven't called me by my last name since we first met. Tetsu, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. Please forgive me."

"I-I didn't mean to ov-overreact, Kagam-... Aniki."

The larger teen relaxed, kissing the side of Kuroko's head. "Yes, Tetsu. That's my name. I'm your big brother- not some unrelated bastard your saddled with. I'm your brother."

Kuroko looked up with a small smile-the smallest of smiles, that nobody else would notice. Kagami gave a real smile of his own to this, knowing that his little brother was happy because of him.

Akashi watched the exchange with interest. Mrs. Case Worker, who had dealt with the boys' rowdy behavior, only sighed in happiness now that Kagami was out of his mood. But Akashi was amazed at the brothers and how they needed each other. He was amazed at just how dependent they were.

At first, he had thought just Kuroko was dependent, that the younger teen demanded time from his older brother like a spoiled brat. But after that incident, it was clear that Kagami needed his little brother just as much as Kuroko needed him.

"It's decided then," he whispered to himself. "They're going to be a part of our family. And they''ll heal with us, step-by-step."

Kuroko Tetsuya, who was still locked in his brother's embrace, shivered at these words. Something about the determined drive in Mr. Akashi's eyes made him want to know what was behind them.

_To heal_, he thought. _An interesting notion._

* * *

**_Hello All My Lovely Readers!_**

**_Chapter Two Is Up! And There's More To Come!_**

**_Up Next:_**

**_The Generation of Miracles Is Revealed_**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Ballad of Candies**_

_**Summary: The Generation of Miracles- The Delinquent Duo's New Brothers.**_

* * *

Morning light filtered into the world through the window in the corner, drawing shadows on the still dark walls from the night before. Bottles littered the floor, as well as empty pizza boxes and clothes.

Kagami groaned out loud and glared at the sunlight before turning over to face the open-eyed Kuroko, who was sleepily staring back at his brother.

"Tetsu!" Kagami screamed, jumping out of bed to reveal his body in all of its glory.

The bluenette was unfazed by his brother's nakedness and got out from under the bed to show off his own, stretching his arms above his head with a loud yawn. Kagami watched with tired eyes before stretching himself.

The brothers got up and trudged to the bathroom, not bothering to grab clothes, before they both stepped into the shower together. Kuroko cleaned Kagami's hair and his brother did the same for him. Such was daily ritual for the brothers.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Kagami asked while Kuroko's hands raked through his hair.

The younger sighed. "I had a nightmare about our new family. We got drunk and went to sleep after you dragged me out to rob some drunk."

"Sounds like us," Kagami smirked.

"Yes," Kuroko agreed.

The duo got out of the shower and went back to the room that they shared. Their foster parents (the ones that always partied) offered them seperate rooms, but the duo refused to part after their incident years ago.

Kagami growled at the many choices of clothes in front of him and turned expectantly to Kuroko, who was already holding out a handful of clothes to his brother with a small smile.

"You're so predictable, Aniki," Tetsuya smiled.

Kagami scoffed with an embarressed blush. "Whatever."

He dressed in the outfit Kuroko had chosen for him: a dark red v-neck with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a hip chain, and black studded bracelets. Kagami smirked in approval before looking at his brother.

Kuroko was dressed in a black tank-top with a red one-shoulder belly shiry. He was also wearing short black shorts, showing off his hairless, milky legs, covered to mid-calf in combat boots.

"You look hot," Kagami said nonchalantly. "Looking forward to new brothers?"

Kuroko seemed to be unbothered by this. "Of course. And so are you, but the smell of that cologne."

"Shut up!" Kagami said, but smiled nonetheless.

The room silence, and Kagami seemed to noticed the fidgeting of his brother. Kuroko was looking like a whore one crack with the constant rubbing of his arms. Kagami felt his anger surface just by the look of his younger brother, not knowing who to be angry at.

"It'll be okay," Kagami whispered, grabbing his brother and hugging him.

Tetsuya shivered and pressed his face into Kagami's chesst. "I know."

"Let's go," Kagami suddenly said, sstanding back, grabbing Kuroko's hand and leading him out.

"Where?" Kuroko asked.

"To get shit faced," Taiga smirked.

* * *

The music pounded against the speakers as sweat built in the small warehouse. A last minute invitation had cause the brothers to abandon their "buy some beer" plan to attend the secret rave.

Kuroko was girating against a sweaty body with a beer in his hand, ocassionally gulping down some of it with a smirk to his right, drawing in another guy who placed his mouth on the open skin of Kuroko's neck.

Kagami was not to far away, watching with careful eyes, sometimes letting himself go against the tiny boy he had grabbed earlier. The teenagers were all moaning at the contact from one another, chugging down whatever they could find.

The music died out and Kuroko found himself being led away by someone to a different room. but as soon as the music started again, a different pair of hand grabbed him, pushing him onto a platform where a pole stood.

"A dance, huh?" he said to himself.

The music started up, and the bluenette gave a seductive smirk over his shoulder before humping the pole with all his might. Wolf whistles rang out the room and all eyes were on him as he danced, letting the music take him away.

Kagami was in the front, pushing away anyone who got to close, while entertaining the younger ones who seemed fascinated with the nightlife. He smirked as a couple of tiny boys started dry humping his hips, and he grabbed them for the dance.

The duo continued on with it until Kuroko was grabbed from the pole and pulled off by a horny bystander. He hit the ground with a yelp and was immediately swarmed. His eyes widened and he grabbed at anything around him to get him away from the many hands that reached for him.

"ANIKI!" he yelled, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the people around him flew away, revealing a fuming Kagami with his hands around several necks.

Kuroko stared at the ferocity of his brother before hugging the taller male around his stomach. Kagami instantly calmed down and the duo started moving together, the music making any other emotion than lust fall away.

Kagami turned Kuroko around, grabbing his hips and dry humping against him. Kuroko let his brother lead him into the now unaware crowd, leaning his head back against Kagami's chest as the older kissed the side of the white skin.

The music blared on as they lost themselves.

* * *

Akashi Satoshi stood in front of the broken down house with a little frown on his face. The man most known for his just and kind nature was showing off a concern for the boys he had yet to take back to his home.

Satoshi fished into his pockets for his cell phone and called the number of the case worker. He had as much trouble remembering her name as the boys obviously did.

"Hello?" she asnwered. "This is M-"

"It's my, Satoshi," he inturrupted. "They aren't here."

She sighed. "Well, all I can tell you is that those boys are often late to anything. You'll have to get used to them. I hope you haven't changed your mind."

"Of course not!" Satoshi scoffed. "Are you insane? Those boys need me."

There was a pause. "Can I ask you something? Why are you so determined to help them?"

"I-..." Satoshi stopped and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see. My wife couldn't have children besides our son. We were happy with him alone but he wanted siblings- brothers to be exact. We adopted one, but he wasn't satisfied. We kept adopting, and fell in love with all of them. Soon, we just couldn't stop."

"So, you're a kid person," she mused.

"Of course. Sadly, my wife is sick with the flu and won't be able to see the boys before I take them home, but I'm sure she'll fall in love with these the same as all of the others."

"That's sweet. The world needs more people like you. I'm sure Kagami and Kuroko will be happy. Or should I call them Akashis now?"

He chuckled. "Oh no, we've always let our children keep their given last names."

"Again, sweet. I hope you can help them."

"Me, too," he sighed. "Thanks for this pep talk, I needed it. We've never had chlidren like Kuroko or Kagami. I'll keep you informed Mrs... Case Worker."

"Oh, my name's M-"

"They're here!" Akashi almost yelled in anxiety. It was clear that the man wasn't up for anything but fidgeting in front of his new children.

He hung up the phone and watched as Tetsuya shakily walked through the gate with a hand covering his eyes. The chill in the air was obvious, so Akashi was staring at his barely-clad legs in disbelief.

"Kuroko?" he asked.

Tetsuya looked up with wide blue eyes. Akashi noticed instantly how big and bloodshot they were. He was high, and he didn't bother hiding it. With a newfound blank expression, Kuroko came to stand by Akashi with a feeble posture.

"Hello, Akashi-san," he said in a soft voice. "Are you here to pick us up?"

"Kuroko," Akashi asked in a stern voice, making the bluenette flinch. "Are you high?"

"Yes, Akashi-san."

The man blinked in surprise, finding himself at a loss of words.

"Is that bad?" Kuroko asked, looking up.

"Wha-"

Akashi was cut off by the gate opening again, to reveal a smirking Kagami with his hand on the side of his head. When he saw Akashi standing in front of his litle brother, the teenager tensed and ran in front of Kuroko.

"Woah!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing just waiting at our door like that, freak?"

"Aniki, he's here to pick us up. We were told yesterday after Mrs. Case Worker brought him."

Kagami visibly relaxed by Kuroko's voice before stepping back with an arm wrapped around Kuroko's waist. "So we're leaving then?"

"Yes," Satoshi said with a smile. "I have a limo waiting around the corner."

"Oh," Kuroko said simply. "Interesting."

"A FUCKING LIMO!?" Kagami screamed, jumping up. Akashi gasped at the sheer height of the jump with wide eyes. Kuroko sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder with dissaproving eyes.

"Let's go then," Tetsuya said, snapping Kagami out of his happiness and Akashi out of his amazement.

The three walked to the stretched car and got in, with Kagami herding Kuroko to a corner and Akashi watching with interest as his new sons clung or gravitated to each other. He felt a smile coming on when he thought about his family's reactions to their new members.

The limo ride was quiet for the three people. Kagami was playing with Kuroko's hair while the bluenette fought off exhaustion leftover from the night before. Satoshi noticed Kuroko's drooping eyes and smiled warmly at the teenager.

"You look tired, Tetsuya. What's got you so exhausted?"

Kagami smirked and ruffled his brother's hair. "Some raging party last night! Kuroko was so fucking wasted."

Satoshi paled. "W-wasted?"

"Yes," Kuroko affirmed with a slight nod. "I was quite inhebriated. I believe I slept with... five men? And you, Kagami?"

"Just one," the older teen muttered. "But we fucked into the double digits!"

"Oh, how impressive," Kuroko mused with a smile.

"D-do..." His voice failed him for a second. "Does this happen often?"

Kagami laughed loudly at his new foster father's stuttering. "Hell yeah! And it gets crazier every time. Right, Tetsu?"

"Yes, Aniki," Kuroko let out a small smile that stunned Akashi.

He almost literally face-palmed. These boys talked about getting drunk and sleeping with random people without protection like it was nothing. Not to mention the fact that the two were homosexual. Of course, Akashi didn't mind that fact, considering his other sons were also homosexual, but if would've been nice knowing.

"Oh and don't get me started on Tetsu's dancing!"

Akashi paled. "ENOUGH!"

The laughter stopped, and both boys faced the crimson-haired man with wide eyes. Tetsuya instinctively moved behind his older brother while the latter inserted himself in front of Kuroko protectively. Akashi scolded himself, but couldn't stop the outrage.

"You're teenage boys!" he yelled. "You're too young, for God's sake! That was the last party for you. EVER!"

Kagami got red in the face. "What the hell did you say to me, old man? You have no right!"

"I have ever right! As your new guardian, it is my job to keep you safe. And safe is staying away from parties that could result in STD's and Alcoholism!"

Kuroko hugged his raging brother from behind and looked at Akashi in confusion. "So what else will we do at night?"

Kagami looked at Tetsuya once before joining his his brother's confusion. He looked back at Satoshi. "Yeah, what else could we do?"

And for some reason, the genuine curiousity in Kuroko's eyes stopped Akashi from finishing his rant. His outrage diminished, leaving only pity. How awful could a childhood be to have only expirienced the night-life after hours?

"You..." His fists clenched and he looked at the ground. "Oh, I wish Kazuna was here."

"Kazuna...?"

He looked at the teenagers. "My wife. She'd handle this a lot better. Don't worry, we'll teach you when we're home."

Kagami grunted and looked away. "Not home, asshole."

"Yes, I agree with Aniki. Our home is with each other," Kuroko smiled to his brother, leaning on his shoulder while the two looked out the window.

Akashi sighed and looked at his phone, fighting off the urge to call his wife. "Just another lesson."

* * *

Kazuna Akashi stood in front of her house with a nervous expression on her face. She held her cell phone in her hand, feeling the undeniable need to call her husband and ask about the boys he had fallen in love with.

It was true, the Akashis only started adopting to give their biological son, Seijuro, company. But over the years they had clung to the adopted sons as if they were truly theirs. And they couldn't seem to want to stop extending their family.

Kazuna remembered fondly Satoshi running into the house with news of a new set of sons. The new surprised Kazuna, who had expected only one, but she quickly fell for the idea. But, Akashi had said, the boys were in need to TLC, something the Akashis had an abundance of that.

She heard the screech of tires in the distance and started jumping up and down, nervousness washed aside by excitement. She skipped into the house where her other sons were lounging in the living room, also awaiting their new siblings' arrival.

Kazuna ran in with her hands waving in the air. "They're here! They're here! They're here!"

Ryouta Kise was the first to jump up and start running with his mother. "They're here! They're here!" They chanted.

Aomine Daiki was the next to jump up, but for a completely different reason. "ALRIGHT, WE GET IT!" He grabbed Kise from around the shoulders and, with a mighty heave, through him towards the expensive couch.

Kise his the leather with an uncomforting noise while the other teenager on the couch, Shintaro Midorima, pushed up his glasses with a huff of dissapointment.

Atsushi Murisakibara walked out from the kitchen and put a large hand on his mother's head, stopping her from her obsessive running. He muched on a candy with a bored face, but his eyes were amuzed as his mother stopped running in exhaustion, taking in a breath.

"Thank you, Atsushi," she said, huffing. "I would've gone on all day if you hadn't stopped me."

He nodded, mouth too full to reply. Kazuna pet his chest (since she could reach his head) before running to the middle of the living room, where Seijuro, her first-born and real son, was reading a magazine.

"Seijuro, your new brothers are here!"

Akashi looked up from his paragraph, finding his mother not but two inches from his face. He sighed and pushed her back with a blank expression. She moved back a few feet, but stayed in the same excited position.

"What is it now?"

Kazuna and Seijuro's brother sighed before she got wound up again. "You're brothers are here! Geez, don't you ever listen?"

"No," he answered sardonically, and the rest of them sweat-dropped.

Kazuna's lower lip trembled before she fell in a heap to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She hugged her body as she lost control of her emotions (which were completely out of whach to begin with).

"SEIJURO!" she wailed. "MY BABY DOESN'T LOVE ME!? NONE OF MY BABIES LOVE ME!"

Kise ran to his mother with similar tears. "I LOVE YOU, MOMMYCCHI! I LOVE MOMMYCCHI A LOT!"

"OH KISE!"

"OH MOMMYCCHI!"

The two hugged each other and cried for their "lost love" while the rest gathered around with different expressions of shock, dissapointment, and exassperation.

Midorima bent to his mother's side. "U-Um... No, mother, we do love you. We promise that we love you."

Aomine kicked Kise in the back. "Get your ass up, already! This is stupid!"

Kise sniffled. "Aominecchi is so MEAN!"

Murisakibara sighed and chipped off a piece of his candy, throwing it at Kise's eyes. "This will make you feel better."

Kise looked at the crumb before screaming and latching onto Atsushi's leg. "MURISAKIBARACCHI LOVES ME!"

Akashi watched his siblings' antics before getting up. "Enough. That's a week without dessert for all of you. And that includes you, mother."

Everyone went silent (except for Kazuna) before picking themselves up and going back to their activities.

Kise and Aomine battled for dominance on an X-Box game, Midorima studied for a test, Murisakibara munched on his candies while fiddling with a lazer-pointer, and Akashi went back to his Basketball Weekly Magazine, sighing in content at the quiet.

Kise huffed. "Are we forgetting something?"

Aomine stopped, feeling the same thing on the back of his brain, before waving it off. "Shut up, idiot, before I smoke your ass on the track!"

Kise turned back to their racing game with a new glint in his eyes. "BRING IT ON!"

Kazuna smiled at her sons before going outside. She sighed at the look of their house- the legendary Akashi mansion.

"Hmm," she said to herself, scratching her chin. "I think I'm forgetting something too."

She was brought out of her thoughts by the front gates opening, and nearly had a heart attack when she realized what was happening. She immediately started jumping up and down, waving at her husband like a maniac before turning around to get her sons.

Satoshi smiled at his wife, feeling relieved already by the aura she gave. Kagami made a face at the jumping woman while Kuroko watched in fascination as she ran inside, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Is there something wrong with that woman?" he asked aloud.

Kagami nodded. "Probably, Tetsu. Stay close."

Akashi snorted. "Don't bother. She'll get you anyway."

The brothers took it the wrong way and tensed at what they thought was a warning of threat. Kuroko gripped his brother's shirt while Kagami cracked his neck, tensing his muscles in a pre-fight way.

Satoshi gasped and nearly hit himself at his stupidity. "Oh, no I didn't mean it like that! She's harmless, just a little... eccentric."

"Like I'm taking any chances," Kagami growled, and Kuroko pressed himself closer to his brother.

"Oh dear," Satoshi murmured to himself.

The front door opened to reveal Kazuna Akashi followed by her sons. The boys walked out with their own unique airs about them. So many other boys at once both scared and excited Kuroko and Kagami, who imagined the endless possibilities that came with them.

Kazuna ran up the them with a wide smile. "Hello, boys! I'm Kazuna! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME MOM!" She sprinted forward with open arms.

Kagami snarled and got in front of his brother, lashing out with his fist, stopping the woman before she could get close.

"Watch it, bitch!" Kagami yelled. "Get any closer and I knock your teeth out!"

Satoshi growled and stepped forward, as well as the teenagers behind Kazuna, but the woman held up a hand to stop them, realizing the severity of the situation.

"Alright," she spoke softly, smiling at the two boys in front of her. "I won't invade your space. I just wanted to say hello. I'm sorry if I got too close too fast. I'm just that type of person, you see."

Kagami growled, but Kuroko tentatively poked his head out from behind his brother, an emotionless air about him. The brothers gasped at the sudden appearance.

"Was he there the whole time?" Aomine asked himself.

"No way," Kise answered back. "He can't teleport." and then, "Or maybe he can!"

Midorima hit Kise's head with a text book. "Morons, he had to have been there the whole time. Though I'm surprised I didn't notice him."

"A ghost," Murisakibara muttered, crunching on candy. "Better not take my pocky."

Akashi was the only one silent, though even he was staring at the bluenette intently. It baffled him how even the renowned Shoji player had missed the younger boy's presence.

Akashi stepped behind the boys, startling them by ushering them forward. Kagami gave a warning growl before stepping forward on his own. Kuroko hesitantly followed, getting out from behind Kagami but still holding onto his arm.

Kazuna smiled at them. "Well, hello there! I didn't even see you, Tetsuya."

The bluenette blushed under her scrutiny and looked up at Kagami. "Very little notice my presence ahead of my own visual aid. Don't feel bad about it."

She smiled and moved on. "And you must be Taiga Kagami. I've heard stories about you."

"What kind of stories!?" he yelled, crossing his arms.

The boys all wanted to run forth and rip his head from his shoulders, but Kazuna gave them brief, calculating glares before turning back to her new wards with a motherly smile.

"Just stories of your love of Partying and Nudie Mags," she said with a grin.

Kagami blushed deep red. "U-um..."

Kuroko looked thoughtful. "Yes, he does love those two things."

"Well, I know this isn't the playboy mansion with an endless amount of beer, but we'll try our best to keep you two occupied and happy."

Satoshi nodded, coming to step in front of the boys with an arm around his wife's waist. "That's right, boys. In fact, why don't we give you a tour of our house?"

"HOUSE!?" Kagami screamed. "This is a mansion!"

The couple laughed before waving them on and leading them away. The boys followed behind but stopped when they came in front of the five brothers, who all seemed to be glaring daggers at Kagami and warry glances at Kuroko.

Shintaro stepped forward, staring at Kuroko before looking at Kagami with contempt. "Pull a move like that again, and we'll be forced to punish you ourselves."

Kagami growled. "What did you say?"

"U-m," Kise stuttered, coming up from behind Akashi with his hands up. "Let's all get along, okay Midorimacchi?"

"Not for a fucking second! They tried to hurt Mom," Aomine yelled, marching forward.

Muroko squeaked and hugged his brother at the sight of the approaching male, catching Aomine's attention. He stopped with wide eyes, staring at the quivering boy with what looked to be like awe.

Kagami put a hand o Kuroko's head before glaring daggers at the others. "Okay, let's get one thing straight. You don't bother us. You don't come near us. And you don't speak to us."

Without another word, he pulled Kuroko along, weaving through the brothers. Murisakibara was the one who actually moved after that, reaching out a hand as the brothers passed him to pet Kuroko's head.

The bluenette was frozen as the hand on his hand kneeded through his hair. The feeling that came off of this big giant was the same as it would be for himself. The purple-haired monstrocity seemed like he wasn't even there.

Kagami lashed out. "You son of a bitch!"

He jumped up, and everyone gasped at the sheer height of it. He was even higher than Murisakibara with that jump, and he pulled out a ready fist to strike him down. The larger male didn't even see it coming, and the force of the punch put him on his ass.

The brother watched in silence, completely stunned as what was happening. Akashi was the first to react, instinctively stepping in front of his fallen brother while clenching one fist and reaching into his pocket for scisscers with the other. Aomine, the ever thug, ran forward, only to be held back by Kise, who recieved the brunt of his anger. Midorima knelt beside the fallen giant, checking his head with expertise.

"Come on, Kuroko," Kagami tsked, leading the younger away. He was so fired up that he didn't notice the latter stayed.

The bluenette walked forward, towards what he felt was a monotone spirit, much like him. Akashi was interested in the fascination in Kuroko's eyes, so he moved aside, motioning for the other to do the same.

Murisakibara was unfazed by the blow to his head, but instead watched as Kuroko knelt by his side. The magenta head fellt his eyes widen when Kuroko reached out his hand. The brothers tensed, but were stopped again my Akashi.

Atsushi's eyes widened as large as saucers and he literally fell over, shocking everyone. The usually bored-looking giant eagerly reached towards the bluenette with both hands. Kuroko flinched once, but kept still long enough to Murisakibara to grab the item in his hands.

Atsushi gave a look of shock at Kuroko before sticking the piece of candy in his mouth with a delighted smile. "Thank you, Kuro-chin."

The bluenette smiled once before getting up and running after his older brother, who had, by now, noticed his absence.

Akashi watched as he left with cool, calculating eyes.

"How interesting my new brothers are..."

* * *

**_Hello All My Lovely Readers!_**

**_Chapter Three Is Up! And There's More To Come!_**

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
